dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Tierius
The Heroes of Tierius rose to power is RS 0 and became famous by defeating a Time Dargon in the Battle of Tymehold . The Main Heroes There were 5 main Heroes that made of the Heroes of Tierius. 'Aramil Licebinus' Half-Elf Ranger Born: Newlyfe 23rd, NL 1442, southern Cal’Notar In the aftermath of the Battle of Thymehold, Aramil was appointed High Commander of the Army of Tierius and launched an immediate invasion of the defeated nation, intending to “extirpate this threat at the root.” Three months after Thymehold, he entered Habthis with a Draumian-Tierien army of 15,000. A crossbow bolt, fired from a rooftop, hit him square in the eye. He could not be attended to in time and his eye was lost permanently. Aramil has remained adamant in his view that it was a squirrel who fired the shot. Over the next few decades, Aramil lived in quiet retirement, composing his 12 volume military treatise. His views toward the allied occupation of Kregis and the King’s policies regarding it grew increasingly cynical. However when Titus, his half brother, was assassinated, he left retirement to investigate, partly blaming himself for allowing the assassination to happen. His investigation was interrupted when he was called on to help his old friends end the Noctern Vivere. 'Steve ' Human Cleric Born: NL 1485 Steve was a battle cleric who worship a god from a different time. He aided the heroes of Tierius throughout their adventures and died of old age in RS 6. 'Sharna Ixthinar' Human Sorcerer Born: 1476 Deepcold 15 After the battle of Thymhold, Sharna set out to create a fortress for herself. Using tremendous earth shaping magic, she shattered the land near the Eastern Forest of Draum and twisted the enviorment into a harsh waste of ice and snow. Pulling her tower up from the deepest stone that she could muster, she withdrew into her Stronghold for three years. No-one knows what she was doing in there for that time, and even magical attempts to discerne what happened in there have met with failure, but what people do know is that immediately after she began calling for talented students to enter into her new acadamy. No one is sure why she did this, but sure enough, the talented new mages of the current era began their tutilage. 'Titus Licebinus' Human Cleric Born: Warmfrost 20th, NL 1469, southern Cal’Notar Titus was with the Heroes of Tierius from the very beginning. Using his healing powers to serve his allies throughout the Keenhaven rebellion, and the Battle of Tymehold, Titus’ piety never faltered. After the battle, he commanded the fleet in support of his brother’s invading army. After Habthis was occupied however, he returned to Donval to set up the Church of Pelor. Many years later, one night, whilst praying, he was attacked by a group of assassins. Caught without his mace and shield, he used his spells to take down 7 assassins before he was finally overwhelmed and killed. He was discovered the next day slumped over the alter with blood flowing down the steps, surrounded by the bodies of his enemies. Doubt still remains as to who was responsible for his murder. 'Triv ' Elan Psionicist Born: NL 1413 Triv was born a copper dragon in a far away dimension. Due to a series of events, he ended up in the body of an Elan, mastery psionics over the period of many years. He was a pivotal player in the Battle of Tymehold and has since traveled the world to uncover the mysteries of the Isle of Knowledge. He temporarily returned to end the Noctern Vivere.